A Perfect, Prefects Bath
by Deamonxanth
Summary: What really happens that day moaning Mrytle and Harry are in the prefects bathroom? Find out. story takes place during the globlet of fire. Lemon, MF oral, Its all here READ AND REVIEW. LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE!


_Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. _

_I give full credit to the song in this fact to J. K. Rowling. She wrote it I have no rights to it, I don't claim it._

_Hmmm, My first completed Fic. My First challenge, R&R_

A Prefect Bath

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the Grifiender Common room not quite enjoying one of the free periods that the three of them shared. They were suspose to be catching up on all the extra work that the professers seemed to be giving them this year. Out of the three of them only Hermione had mangage to get any work done. Ron wasn't even trying, it seemed that the only thing he had any intrest in these days was Hermione, and indead even now he was sneaking glances at her. Earlier in the week the trio had chosen this time to get cought up on all their extra school. Professon Snape in particular had started giving two parchment long essays on a daily basis, and if Harry so much as sneezed in his class he got an extra parchment. When Harry's name came out of the goblet of fire Hermione had assured him that snape would have to give him less homework. Harry on the hand wasn't delusional, and just as he had expected, Snape did his best to give him so much homework that he didn't have time to figure out the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Not that he had any Idea on how to go about solving the puzzle, every time he opened that bloody egg all he got out of it was a loud piercing scream.

As if picking up on his thoughts Hermione continued their last conversation, pretending that it hadn't ended earlier with Harry leaving the room. "Seriously, Harry, People have died in the Goblet of Fire before. One would think that after nearly being killed by a huge Hungarian horntail you'd at least give the second task a bit of a thought. After all you're the youngest of the four contestants, you aren't even qualified yet and here you are not even trying to figure out the clues the egg offer." Harry had heard all of this before and intended to ignore the conversation just as he did the last fifty times it was approached but Unfortunately Ron spoke up. "Besides chap Krum is bound to have gotten help from Karkaroff. Not only that but just about all of the males and quite a few of the females are throwing themselves at Fleur offering her there services." Hermione looked quite puzzled at this, wondering why Ron had chosen to say 'services' instead of information.

Harry found himself becoming annoyed with the both of them. Seriously Hermione acted as if he was some pathetic little child. Completely helpless. And while Ron's reply was to Harry the words was truly meant for Hermione's ears. He was reminding her that Krum hung around with someone that had been a Death Eater before the fall of Voldemort. He was also making it clear that the other students at Hogwarts school, that were around there age, were thinking of sex, that was the one subject Hermione had very little knowledge of. Harry wanted to scream at them 'Hermione I'm not a child anymore, haven't I been through a lot? Haven't I survived against Voldemort Multiple times? Didn't I faced up against Hundreds of demontors and won? Am I not one of the best duelists in this entire school? He wanted to turn and glare at Ron saying "Stop acting like some damned love sick puppy. Hermione hasn't a clue what you're saying; she doesn't even know you have any interest in her. And just because you cant seem to stop thinking about shagging, and because the veela Fleur Delacour is the most beautiful girl in the school doesn't mean that everyone is thinking of fucking."

He could imagine the shock that they would have upon there face if he said such a thing, he could also imagine how alone he would be without them as friends. No, he wouldn't do that, instead of acting like an ass Harry simple settled for "Your right Hermione, I should have already figured out what I'm suppose to do I'll get on it now." He stood up gathered the egg in his hand and begin walking toward the common room exit. However, before he exited the door he threw one last look over his shoulder, and simple said "Get over it Ron." If Harry's glance had lasted only a few seconds more he would have seen the same look of shock he pictured, all over Ron's face. Ron had been absolutely sure that Harry had no ideal of how much he wanted Hermione. He would also have seen the look of confusing on Hermione's face, she hadn't expected him to give in to the argument so easy and she couldn't for the life of her figure out what he meant Ron should get over.

Harry plan was to proceed to the library and once again to look up different types of eggs. This time though he wouldn't waste his time by looking up different type of dragon ones, as he had initially done. He was a hundred percent sure that the egg wasn't from a dragon, even though a dragon was guarding it. This time he would look up different times of eggs in general, screaming (since that was the only thing the egg did to his knowledge), and any type of close object that required magic to open. Harry promised himself that he wouldn't go back to the common room, until he knew the clue that was within the egg. Even if it meant going to Professor Mad-Eye Moody, the same professor that had offered him help doing the first task of the tournement.

Quite absorbed in thoughts about rather or not he would live to face Voldemort again; Harry rounded a corner and ran into Cho Change, almost literally. The top of his head hit her dead upon the middle of her face. Causing both of them to stumble and fall, with Cho landing on top of him. Her legs were angled so that if one shifted just a bit more to the left she would have been straddling him. Despite the fact that the fall hadn't quite managed that, she landed with her Pelvis pressing hard against his stomach, and the round of Brest against his face.

Harry's mind changed from thinking of darkness and death to thinking of lust almost instantly. He couldn't help but realize that the reason he was so easy to aggravate now a days was because he was so lonely. It also crossed his mind that he was no different from Ron. He looked up at Cho, trying to remember this moment, every little detail of it, of her. And also of how good he felt with her lying on him, it didn't even matter that no part of her body was touching the part of his that had became rock hard ever since the moment he first realized who it was that he had collided with. He looked at her face, noticing all the light freckles that it held. The fact that she was Chinese was an added plus from him. He loved the creamy look of skin, how her hazel eyes always looked seductive, how her wavy dark brown hair, fell around her face but still manage to show just how beautiful she was. Even now with her nose turning red her face blushing with a look of surprise, and then of embarrassment realizing who she was on, Cho still looked beautiful to Harry.

Cho lifted her upper body a little more, so that it no longer pressed against Harry's face." Sorry" they both said at the same moment, and with just the same amount of awkwardness as the other. Cho continued, saying, "I wasn't really paying attention"

"Neither was I, I was in a bit of a rush, you Ok?

"Yes" her voice was quite, almost shy. She raised her hand to touch her face, but ended up loosing balance and slipping lower on him, this time both of her legs were on either side of him. Though her body was still so high that she was pressing against his stomach. Harry stifled a moan was it his imagination or was the spot where her clothed pussy touched his stomach becoming hot...becoming wet. The base of Cho contrasted a little pressing hard against his stomach; he felt the vibration of it as if his stomach was as sensitive as lower parts of his body were.

Harry had no Ideal what to do, he wanted Cho just as surly as Ron did Hermione, but He knew that Cho went to the Yule ball with Cedrick Diggery. Weren't they still together? It didn't matter much anyway, Cho stood to her feet, her face was highly red, she looked embarrassed, afraid. After standing to his feet Harry placed the tip of his wand to her face, healing it. His mouth moved to say something, anything but Cho placed her fingers upon his lips, and the thought of how intimate that was to him stopped him from speaking more than the gesture did. His voice was literally caught in his throat. Without another word, but now looking as if she had really amazed her self Cho turned and walked away. Harry didn't fallow.

Almost four hours had past since Harry's encounter with Cho. He was sitting in the library. More than twenty books were open, around the desk that he was using. He was currently thumbing threw a book called the sound of the siren. It was of absolutely no help. Neither were any of the other books he had looked though. It had taken him twice as long to look though these as it normally would have. The accident involving Cho still haven't left his mind. He found himself reading the same sentence over and over without taking in any of the information.

Harry had begun to doze off sitting there in the Library. The last thought in his head before he finally fell asleep was that maybe he'd dream of Cho. A loud noise sounded off behind him. He woke instantly standing to his feet, with want in hand and pointing towards the sound. Cedric Diggery stood there rubbing the shoulder that he had bumped into the bookcase. He was looking at Harry smiling oddly as if he was amused, that of as Mad as Moody. Harry didn't lower his wand.

"Expecting He-who-must-not-be-named to attack you here, are you?" Cedric asked

Harry was quite surprised; he hadn't expected Cedric to say that at all. What he had expected was for him to say something more upon the lines of "What in the bloody hell did you do to my girl." Harry shook himself, collecting his thoughts there really wasn't anything for Cedric to know about that accident. After all nothing happen, and Cho didn't seem mad when she left, on the contrary she was the one that got all wet, Harry was sure that she didn't even know how hard he was, nothing of hers brushed him there. He lowed his wand and tried to play it off. Smiling slightly he replied "Voldemort could be anywhere you know." To Harry's disappointment Cedric didn't flinch at the name, he simply nodded.

"Listen Harry I came here to thank you. I never did thank you properly for warning me about the dragons in the first task. I can tell you haven't opened your egg yet, there isn't any other reason you'd be here in this library." Cedric paused, "Take a bath, and uh take the egg with you. You might want to use the Prefects Bathroom on the third floor, you know the one, there's a statue of a dragon on the outside of it." Before Harry could say anything Cedric walked away, heading out of the library, looking back only to say "good luck", before he disappeared three the door.

Harry stared at the open doorway, reflecting on what had just happened. Suddenly he didn't even fill a bit of guilt at the fact that he had just had a conversation with the boyfriend of a girl he'd gotten all wet. 'Take a bath' Cedric had told him. That just wasn't a fair exchanged for the information Harry had giving him. He had told Cedric exactly what to expect in the upcoming task, and in return the only thing Cedric had told him was take a bath. Yea, he wasn't feeling any regrets at all.

After placing all the books back on the self Harry gathered the egg and headed off towards the Prefects bathroom.

Harry noticed how impressive the Prefects bathroom was upon first entering. The walls were decorated with gorgeous Pictures of mermaids and other creatures of the see. And the tub could have adequately been described as a pool. Harry walked closer to it and looked at all the faucets it had. Turning them all on and to full blast was done fast. Harry had expected the tub to fill slowly, gradually but when he turned the faucets nothing came out of them, but water and bubbles simply appeared in the tub, filling it in seconds. After turning the water all the way off Harry stripped out his clothes preparing to enter the tub. Strangely enough seeing all the water reminded him of something else wet he had encountered today. His member became fully erect.

After getting in the tub and settling himself with his back against the wall Harry opened the egg, and then closed it immediately. For the same loud piercing scream that he's always heard erupted from it. Damn, how he hated Cedric, what if indeed Cho had told him what happened and Cedric had decided to pay him back for it, by making him feel like a fool? No, that couldn't be it; Cedric was just to come when we met. What's different this time, from every other time I've opened the egg?

"Try putting the egg underwater" said a girl voice directly behind Harry.

Harry dove under the water automatically. He thought he heard giggling above. What was he to do now? No girl was suppose to be in here, and there was no way for him to get out without her seeing him. He opened his eyes while still underwater and swam back toward the top of the tub. Making sure only his head and chest could be seen after emerging from underwater Harry looked around, and saw no one. Despite the large size of the bathroom, Harry saw that there was no place for a person to hide. He wondered if he had imagined the voice, it had sounded so real, but then again it only told him the exact something he had started to think. Open the egg up under the water. He did so, bracing himself for the scream. When a few moments had passed and he still didn't hear a noise from the egg he went underwater again. This time leaving his eyes open.

Once underwater he heard the most beautiful song:

_"Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you are searching ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll surly miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour-the prospect is black,_

_Too late it's gone, it won't come back._

"Mermaids...Mermaids" he said, while playing very little attention to the way it sounded underwater.

Once again though he heard a voice, "Correct, it took that Diggery boy much longer to figure it out." Harry's head snapped Upright, no longer viewing the egg in his hand he was able to now see that the voice had came from the ghost that normally hunted the bathroom on the third floor, Moaning Myrtle. She was staring downing at his erect dick and smiling.

Harry kicked his bringing himself to the top of the tub and stared at myrtle.

"What are you doing here, this is a boys bathroom?"

Smiling she replied, "I always come here, looking at the prefects has been one of my past times, I never thought I'd see you hear though, you aren't a prefect."

"I don't care get out, and I mean now"

Myrtle dived back underwater and let him see her looking at his dick once again. When she came back to the surface she was nude. "You sure you want me to? Tell me again then, and I'll go."

Myrtle flew a few inches above the water and gave Harry a full view of her body. He swallowed and stared, it was the first nude body of a girl he'd seen, never mind the fact that she was dead, she was gorgeous. Her Hair was parted into two pig tails, one placed on either side of her head. She had on a small pair of reading glasses; the two images together gave her the look of a sexy school girl. And that's exactly what she was before she died. Her Brest were size b-cup, perfect and her nipples were a light violet color. Looking lower he saw that her pussy looked perfect. Although Harry had never seen a girl up close and personal nude, he had seen many pictures of naked girls. Myrtles body was shaped like theirs wasn't, even while standing strait up her Pussy came out in a round mound from between her legs, as if making a small pout. Harry's dick throbbed; he looked back up into her face and saw that she had used her mouth to mimic the pout her pussy had. It throbbed again, this time repeatedly. Myrtle giggled, and mumbled "take a picture..." but left the last few words unspoken as she saw Harry get out of the tub.

Her eyes looked toward Harry's member again. She was no longer giggling; her face was no longer smiling. The only thing it showed was longing, such raw need. She had died a virgin, No one could touch her now, not even other ghost, she could only please herself. But what was the point in it if she couldn't see a man looking at her such as Harry did now? None, none at all and so she had planned this event, she had gotten Cedric to tell Harry to come here, and now she would had had him, even if only seeing the look in his eye, and the look of his erect member, as it throbbed for her. If he left her now she would be content, she had shared passion with a man, not sex, but still intimacy. Despite her effort, a tear ran down her face. Would he leave now? Would he never look at me in the same way?

Harry saw the tear fall down myrtles face. There was no substance to it; it was nothing he could touch. He realize then exactly why she was crying, he could do nothing for her, she could do nothing for him, and yet they she still tried this, she still wanted him. This much was obvious to Harry; he knew that she feared him leaving. He opens his arms to her. Myrtle flew near him; an uncertainty smile had begun to spread across her face. Harry answered the unasked question with a nod of his head. He would be hers, he would stay for her, and he would have fun doing so. Without thinking about it He reached out to touch her, His hands passed threw her and the both of them shivered at the same moment.

She turned around about to fly away, thinking that it had just occurred to him that he couldn't touch. When in fact that hadn't been what happened at all, Harry had tested a thought of his." Wait" Myrtle turned to face him again, with her eyes full of tears. And now also a hint of hope. He continued, "When I touched you, you shivered as I did. Could you feel me?" She thought about that, she hadn't felt him that was for sure, but she had felt something, something she hadn't before. "Warmth, I could feel heat" Harry smiled, "so could I, I've touched you before, and I've always felt a chill, tonight though it was heat. Don't leave, come to me."

"But we still can't do anything Harry. I can feel warmth from you, and while it's more than I've ever felt from someone since dieing, it doesn't change the fact that we couldn't be able to touch each other." Harry looked at her now he was smiling, "But we can do so much with heat." When he said 'heat' his voice was almost a growl.

Myrtle was still confused but she walked over to Harry. When he indicated for her to, she laid down on the ground facing upwards. With a nervous look upon her face she closed her eyes tight, looking not unlike a scared virgin on a wedding night. Harry crawled between her legs, being careful not to touch any part of her body accidentally. He licked his lips to moisten them and lightly laid them against myrtles mouth. Her eyes flew open she tried to throw her arms around Harry's body but they went straight threw his body. She looked startled, not understanding, didn't she just feel him kiss her? How come she couldn't touch him back? It was Harry who explained. "When you felt me kiss you it wasn't really that, I simply concentrated on sending my body heat into you, and that's what you felt. You can do the something, don't put your hands threw me expecting them to stop when we meet. You have to push as much of your body heat as you can into the part of me you want to touch. You'll catch on, obey my hands"

With those last words Harry took his hand and put it against myrtle pushing her back. Harry laid another gentle kiss upon Myrtle's lips. When he withdrew his head far enough to see her face he smiled, her face had lit up. Moving lower upon her body he worked his mouth pausing only at her neck to breathe a breath that caressed her making her shudder and blush. To her breast he paid more attention, first using gentle kisses and then gradually flipping his tong over her nipples. The saliva on his teeth caused even them to give off heat, and he used this to his advantage grazing over her entire breast with them, using the tip to sharply pull at her nipple. Harry didn't stop here though; there was still one more place that needed his attention a place warm and waiting.

He lowed his face to her pussy, freezing for a moment as he took in the look of beauty he saw there. She was already wet, squeezing it in anticipation for what she knew awaited her next. Harry gave no warning here, no caressing breath. He simple opened his mouth wide and placed as much of it as possible on the beauty before him. Myrtle moaned, and such a sweet sound it was, her name definitely fit her. Pushing his tongue into her Harry moved it rapidly in all directions, and blew his breath across her clit. Myrtle ceased moaning, and she bean screaming, her back arched, body squirmed and bulked as she had her very first ever orgasm brought on by someone that wasn't herself.

Myrtle lay exausted far a moment, panting heavily as if she were really taking in the air she breathed. While she coughs her breath Harry pondered what had just happened. Not the fact that he made a girl cum, (although that was just as new to him as it was to her) He wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him. Throughout most of the events Harry had gotten very little satisfaction himself. He couldn't taste her, and although she could feel him his heat she couldn't fell how his skin felt against her own. Or how wet his tongue was as it touched her body. But something had slowly changed while she had been having her orgasm, he had begun to smell her womanly scent, and at the very end of the orgasm he could actually taste her. And what a sweet taste it was, a pure one.

No Harry was wrong he was still perfectly sane, and he was sure of this because even now at this moment he could still smell the sweetness of her. Not only though but he could now see here growing solid. There was no doubt in his more myrtles mind that she was still dead. She had simple become more solid, more alive and this is the way she would stay.

She smiled at Harry, ran and through her arms around him and hugged him close. "My love you have giving me life." She said this with only her body language but still Harry heard. Harry hugged her back, embracing her letting the length of his body press against hers, and allowing her to feel again after fifty years of death. He thought about many things in that silence moment, like how had he managed to change her? What was she now? How this would be explained to the rest of the wizarding world. And although he now loved myrtle, his mine still flashed for an instant to Cho Chang. He still fancied her, somewhere within his heart. Myrtle pulled away a little from the embrace she had on Harry, she stood on tip-toe and in one fluid motion lower herself onto him, breaking her hymen and finally losing her virginity to the man she loved after more than a century.

Harry's last thought before filling her up with his member was ' what does any of those things matter. I have found my reason to live.'


End file.
